Sayonara!
by Portgas D Yuki
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, gadis biasa dengan alur cerita pasaran. Patah hati karena Renji Abarai dan di jodohkan dengan Ishida Uryuu dan berakhir dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.


Sayonara!

.

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki, gadis biasa dengan cerita pasaran tapi membuat hatinya rapuh dan sulit untuk di bentuk lagi saat pujaan hatinya Renji Abarai memilih gadis lain. Harus berkenalan dengan Ishida Uryuui dan berakhir dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Di pagi nan tenang ditemani sang surya yang bersinar semangat menjadi teman curhatan sang gadis yang tengah memandang langit pagi tanpa awan.

' _Hei langit, jika aku awan, maukah kau menemaniku selamanya?' pikirnya._

"Rukia!" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis.

"Ayah?!" Rukia segera menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

"Belum berangkat bekerja?" Sang ayah memberikan bekal untuk anak tunggalnya dengan wajah lumayan datar dihiasi senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang mampu membuat ibu-ibu komplek minta di jadikan yang kedua.

"Terima kasih ayah. Rukia berangkat dulu." Pamitnya.

.

.

Dia hanya gadis biasa dengan cerita kehidupan yang pasaran. Tapi ia hanya ingin kisah asmaranya tak terlalu sulit dan tak terlalu menggoreskan luka di ingatannya.

"Rukia, undangan dariku. Hadir ya!" Abarai Renji, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai sedari dulu. Saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sahabat dari kecil dan sekarang sepertinya mereka hanya menjadi sahabat selamanya.

Renji akan menikah dengan Hinamori Momo, gadis yang berprofesi sebagai perawat sekaligus sahabat Rukia dari kecil juga. Hatinya terasa tercabik dan kakinya tak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi.

Apa yang ia harapkan hanya menjadi angan yang terbang jauh bersama angin yang tak pernah berniat untuk kembali lagi. Mencintai itu sakit. Seperti hatinya yang sudah hancur bak kaca yang telah jatuh dari lantai 24.

Ia menangis di gelapnya malam tanpa bintang yang membuat matanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

"Semakin jauh aku berharap, semakin sakit pula yang ku rasakan untuk memggapainya. Terlalu perih cerita yang ku jalani sampai-sampai aku tak mampu tuk berdiri lagi." Air mata menjadi saksi betapa rapuhnya hati gadis beriris violet itu.

.

.

Perjodohan.

Memang itu apa? Haruskah? Kenapa orang dewasa tak pernah mau mengerti keinginan sang anak? Apakah perjodohan memang harus menjadi tradisi? Jodoh sudah di gariskan. Lalu kenapa faktor umur yang di jadikan sebagai alasan agar sang gadis harus segera menikah dan melepaskan masa lajangnya secepat itu? Apakah dia tak bisa tuk memilih?

"Rukia, ayah punya calon untukmu. Namanya Ishida Uryuu. Dia lelaki yang baik dan keluarganya juga orang baik-baik." Byakuya memberikan sebuah foto dan nomor hp pada sang anak.

"Ayah.." Rukia menunduk.

"Tidak bisakah aku.. Memutuskan hidupku sendiri?"

"Jangan membantah Rukia. Ayah tak ingin berdebat panjang denganmu." Byakuya berdiri dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu gadis itu menangis terisak tanpa suara di tempat duduknya.

.

.

Ishida Uryuu, dia pria yang baik. Tapi bukan berarti menjadikan itu alasan untuk menerimanya. Rukia masih patah hati. Dia hanya ingin ayahnya mengerti akan situasi hatinya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tak membelanya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya hanya diam membisu.

"Rukia, kamu mau makan apa?" Uryuu menawarkan sesuatu untuk gadis bertubuh pendek itu.

"Terserah kamu saja."

Rukia setengah hati menjalani hubungannya dengan Uryuu. Jikalau bukan ayahnya yang menentukan pastilah ia akan pergi dari kepahitan hidup yang ia jalani. Ia hanya ingin mencari sandaran untuk melepas penat dan keluh kesahnya.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu hubungannya dengan Uryuu masih terasa datar dan hambar. Ayahnya dan ayah Uryuu adalah teman lama dan tak mungkin Rukia bisa menghindar dari itu.

Suatu hari di tempat bekejanya, Rukia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang 1 atau 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu berambut orange menyala dan raut wajahnya seperti seorang preman pasar. Tapi saat kau dekat dengan nya, kau akan tahu betapa baiknya pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu.

Rukia galau. Ichigo sangat baik padanya walau terkadang atau lebih seringnya mereka bertengkar dan ribut karena masalah kecil. Tapi saat bersama Ichigo hatinya terasa tenang. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan setuju jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo karena pemuda itu hanya seorang mekanik. Dan dalam sejarah keluarganya, tidak ada yang pernah merestuinya.

"Rukia, makan siang yuk." Ichigo mengajaknya lagi.

"Aku bawa bekal." Elak Rukia enggan.

"Aku juga bawa nih!" ia memamerkan kotak bekal bewarna orange senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Lama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing akhirnya Ichigo bersuara juga.

"Rukia maukah kau mendengarkan ku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku melihatmu berdiri di depan gerbang toko waktu itu. Awalnya aku hanya diam saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku tak bisa menyimpannya dan memberanikan diri untuk dekat denganmu. Apa kamu mau serius dengan ku?" Ichigo panas dingin menanti jawaban Rukia.

"Maafkan aku." Rukia gemetar.

"Maafkan aku." Air mata jatuh setetes dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku... Hanya bercanda." Pemuda itu tertawa tapi orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu bahwa itu bukanlah tawa. Tapi itu kesedihan bertopengkan tawa.

.

.

Hari pernikahan sudah di tentukan. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum bahagia. Kecuali satu orang yaitu Rukia. Ia separuh hati dari awal. Tapi ia tak bisa melawan.

"Rukia, ayah akan memesankan gain pernikahan yang mahal untukmu." Byakuya membelai surai sang putri pelan.

"Apa ayah bahagia?" matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja."

Bercahayakan bulan purnama, Byakuya terkejut melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata violet Rukia yang di warisi dari mendiang sang ibu.

.

.

2 minggu sebelum acara pernikahnnya dengan Uryuu, Rukia meminta waktu untuk merenungi masa remajanya.

Ia suka pada Uryuu, ia cinta pada Ichigo, ia patah hati karena Renji. Rukia mengendarai motor matic nya dengan pelan. Sembari menikmati pemandangan yang jarang ia perhatikan setelah beberapa tahun sering ia lewati begitu saja. Hatinya kalut. Ia ragu. Ia hanya ingin pergi tanpa satupun hati yang ia pegangi. Hanya itu. Tak masalah.

Tiiiiit...

Brak..

Wuushh..

Sebuah mobil sedan menabrak motor Rukia dari belakang. Motornya menabrak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke sungai.

Rukia menjulurkan tangannya berharap bisa meraih apapun. Tapi ia sadar itulah ceritanya. Kedua tangannya ia genggam dan di letakkannya di dada. Bahkan saat di dalam airpun air matanya tetap mengalir. Rukia pergi tanpa membawa hati, ia pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Seperti yang ia harapkan.

' _Sayonara Uryuu. '_

Uryuu menatap kosong makam bernamakan gadis yang akan menjadi pendampingnya.

' _Sayonara Ayah. Maaf telah membuatmu kecewa. Maaf telah bahagia atas kesalahanku.'_

Byakuya jatuh terduduk di depan makam sang putri yang tak bisa ia lindungi. Barulah ia mengerti akan air mata Rukia di malam itu.

' _Sayonara Ichigo. Maaf telah mendustai hati dan pergi tanpa permisi. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sayonara. Sayonara!'_

Ichigo meletakkan buket bunga mawar merah di tempat kecelakaan Rukia beberapa hari lalu. Angin berhembus dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Sayonara, Rukia."

 _._

.

End

.

.

.

Mohon tinggalkan ripiuwnya yah.. Makasih...


End file.
